


Мой наркотик

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: кто-то подсел на героин, кто-то на марихуану, а Сэму достался Дин
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Мой наркотик

1 часть

На месте адских псов он поступил бы так же. Ещё бы, не каждый день всемогущие твари сталкивались с таким противником, который мог обратить их в пепел одним движением руки. Именно это Сэм и собирался сделать. Просто развеять их по ветру, чтобы никому больше не пришло в голову обижать его брата. С демоном перекрёстка он разделался ещё раньше. И младшему было абсолютно наплевать, что она находиться в человеческом теле, что это кровь молодой девчонки сбегает алыми дорожками от шеи к груди. Его это не интересовало. Совершенно. Такие мелочи не принимались в расчет, когда на карту была поставлена жизнь брата.  
А Дин совсем не понимал, как такое могло случиться. Его Сэм, щенок с грустными глазами вдруг превратился в настоящего хищника, готового разорвать любого, кто приблизится к его собственности. Следуя какой-то странной логике, в собственность младшего уже давно входил и брат. Поэтому, смерть демона перекрёста была закономерна. А адские псы, разбегающиеся в разные стороны, поджав хвосты — жалкое зрелище. Дин бы улыбнулся, если бы всё это не было так печально  
Конечно, жизнь вдохновляла его гораздо больше, чем смерть. Но не слишком ли высока была цена? Ответа на этот вопрос до сих пор не наблюдалось. Радовали лишь то, что глаза у Сэма стали чёрные, а не жёлтые. Почему старший отнёс это к плюсам, он и сам не знал. Наверное, его обрадовал тот факт, что к превращению Сэма в демона Жёлтоглазый Азазель не имел никакого отношения.  
Тогда, они с Сэмом находились на кладбище, откапывали очередной труп, чтобы тот не разгуливал среди живых и не пугал их своим полумертвым видом. Это случилось где-то недели через две после того, как Сэм обернул адских псов в бегство. Они уже почти заканчивали, как вдруг воздух пошёл рябью и рядом с памятником местному герою материализовалась пышногрудая девица с глубоким декольте, которое так и норовило выпрыгнуть из кофточки. Она скривилась при виде Дина и пропела:  
— Ты что-то забыл на моей территории, пупсик?  
Лучше бы она молчала, и дальше радовала окружающих своими пышными формами. А так, Сэм моргнул и одарил девицу взглядом, полным ненависти и осуждения. Она ни сколько не смутилась, и стрельнула в сторону младшего своими демоническим взглядом. А потом, когда Сэм нагло улыбнулся, вдруг пошла белыми пятнами и упала перед ним на колени:  
— Пощади. Я не знала.  
Сэм поднял руку ладонью вверх, а потом стал сгибать пальцы. Девушка свалилась на землю, громко застонала, и стала извиваться как змея. По непонятной для него причине, Дин не мог на это смотреть, но и отвернуться тоже не представлялось возможным. Он подошёл к брату и положил руку ему на локоть.  
— Сэмми. Не надо.  
Сэм опустил руку и спросил, в голосе его слышалась едва уловимая досада:  
— С каких это пор ты жалеешь демонов, Дин?  
— С тех самых, как мой брат стал одним из них.  
Глаза Сэма блеснули гневом, но он сдержался, а потом бросил распростёртой на земле девице:  
— Убирайся, и что бы я тебя больше никогда не видел. Можешь сказать моёму брату спасибо за то, что до сих пор жива.  
Девушке не нужно было повторять дважды, когда она испарилась, оставив после себя несколько кровавых пятен на пожелтевшей кладбищенской траве, Сэм притянул Дина к себе и зашептал ему в ухо:  
— Я знаю, ты меня боишься. Не стоит, я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю.  
Дин не нуждался в заверениях, единственное, в чём он всегда был абсолютно уверен, так это то, что Сэм никогда не сделает ему ничего плохого. Это была неписанная истина, которую не имело смысла подвергать сомнению. До того, как в глазах Сэма появился холодный чёрный блеск, младший всегда присматривал за ним, просто делал это так, чтобы не уязвлять самолюбие Дина. Сейчас почти ничего не изменилось. Они всё так же охотились на нечисть, и истребляли зло. Просто иногда Сэм улыбался чуть злее и опускал руку пониже спины брата. Дину это не нравилось, он отдирал руку брата от своей задницы, называл его «сучкой», но сделать ничего не мог. Это был его Сэмми, а значит, пока есть шанс, он будет делать всё, чтобы защитить и спасти брата.  
С кладбища они вернулись уставшие и замёрзшие. Дин сразу же направился в ванную. Наконец, забравшись под обжигающие струи воды, Дин смог расслабить уставшее тело. Он опустил голову, позволяя воде смывать напряжение с его тела. Вдруг, сильная рука обвилась вокруг его талии, притягивая ближе. Дин от неожиданности поскользнулся на мокрых плитках и едва не упал. Сэм удержал его, и ещё сильнее прижал к себе.  
— Я вообще-то пытался расслабиться, а ты чуть не устроил мне сердечный приступ. Молодчина, Сэмми.  
Младший только улыбнулся, а потом поцеловал брата в плечо. Он сам не мог объяснить свой поступок, просто находиться рядом с братом, постоянно слышать его голос, стало первой необходимостью. Появилась и ещё одна странность, он мог слышать сердцебиение Дина даже не прикасаясь к его коже. Людей, разговаривающий за стенкой, шуршащую за между стенами мышь — едва, зато удары сердца брата, он слышал отчётливо. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он просто должен был постоянно быть рядом с братом, прикасаться к нему, чувствовать, иначе он начинал испытывать физическую боль.  
— Я скучал.  
— Ты шутишь? Мы же не расстаёмся практически ни на секунду.  
— И всё равно, ты нужен мне Дин. Я не могу без тебя.  
— Сэмми…  
— Не могу и не хочу.  
Сэм осторожно прикусил мочку уха брата, провёл ладонью ему по груди, прикасаясь к соскам. Дин всхлипнул, потом с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Ему совершенно не хотелось сопротивляться, пытаться отстранить Сэма. Ему было очень хорошо, по телу разлилось невероятное тепло. Здесь, в сильным руках своего брата он впервые чувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности. Это было невероятно, это сводило с ума. От интенсивности чувств начинала кружиться голова.  
Сэм обхватил губами кожу на шее брата. Поглаживая рукой короткие волосы, он прошептал Дину на ухо:  
— Ты пока ещё не готов, но скоро, очень скоро, ты будешь моим и душой и телом.  
Сэм включил воду. Прижимая сонного и разомлевшего Дина к себе одной рукой и помог ему добраться до кровати. Она была слишком узкой для них обоих, но Сэм сейчас это мало интересовало. Он устроился рядом, обхватил Дина за талию и притянул к себе. Дин сонно вздохнул, положил голову на грудь брата и уснул. Сэм слушал его сердцебиение и улыбался, думая о том, что сможет сделать с Дином позже. Он ещё не знал, что по его венам бежит не только сила, но и слабость. Дин — его новый наркотик, страсть, без которой ему не выжить. Их души сплелись на перекрёсте, и различить их теперь не смог бы никто. 

***  
Уже с утра Дин был не в настроении. Проснулся он с тяжелым ощущением в груди. открыв глаза, увидел Сэма, сидящего напротив и наблюдающего за ним. Его взгляд трудно было назвать добрым, глаза покрасневшие, и казалось словно Сэм всю ночь место того чтобы спать следил и наблюдал за ним  
\- Ты такой красивый Дин. И ты принадлежишь мне, только мне. Запомни это..  
Сэм улыбнулся и от его улыбки у Дина мурашки побежали по коже. Это был взгляд собственника. Под таким взглядом Дин чувствовал себя не очень уютно, он поднялся и направился в ванну.  
\- Сэм я знаю, что я неотразим, но держи себя в руках.  
Быстро пройдя мимо Сэма, Дин зашел в ванну.  
Закрыв за собой дверь Дин устало вздохнул. Что-то в Сэме его все больше настораживало. Сэм стал демоном и одно это уже должно пугать Дина, но как ни странно это волновало его меньше всего. Брат для него всегда оставался самым близким существом на Земле, будь он хоть человеком, хоть демоном.  
Больше все Дина пугала та тяга, которая возникла между ними.  
И Дин не знал, как реагировать на это влияние. Он знает, что его брат никогда не сделает ему больно, по крайней мере, осознано, но во время демонического приступа Дин не был бы так уверен. Дин все чаще ловил на себе оценивающие и призывные взгляды младшего брата, вздрагивал сначала как бы от случайных прикосновений, а сейчас от уже довольно смелых и уверенных объятьях брата. Пару раз Сэм зажимал Дина, и они целовались до упада. Дин видел сексуально-голодный взгляд брата, но он не был готов пока его удовлетворить. Ведь он должен защищать Сэма даже от самого себя. Вдруг их сексуальные отношения еще больше потянут Сэма вниз.  
Выйдя из душа, Дин увидел Сэма сидящего на кровати и смотрящего в ноутбук.  
\- Сэм, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Я принес тебе кофе, он на столе.  
Сэм вел себя как будто и не слышал слов Дина.  
\- Сэм. Я говорю нам надо поговорить. Я хочу разобраться.  
\- Дин, - Сэм вздохнул. – Ну, что такое  
\- Сэм, я хочу разобраться. С нами что-то твориться. И я не могу понять нравиться ли это мне это.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать Дин? - глаза Сэма сверкнули яростью.  
\- То, что я не думаю, что нам стоит переходить грань. Мы братья и я вижу, как тебе тяжело рядом со мной. Я словно наркотик для тебя.  
\- Дин! Ты для меня все. И я не отпущу тебя от себя. Ты - Мой!  
Дин почувствовал, как воздух стал накаляться.  
\- Ты мой, Дин - глаза Сэма начали наливаться чернотой.  
\- Сэм, не надо. Прекрати. Я не собственность.  
\- Дииин  
\- Сэм, твои глаза. Держи себя в руках. Я вижу тебе трудно справиться с собой. Я лучше выйду.  
\- Дин. Не смей.  
\- Пока, Сэмми.  
Дин хлопнул дверью.

***

Не прошло и полчаса, как Сэм отправился за братом. За весь путь до единственного в округе бара Сэм все больше и больше злился на Дина. Как он мог вот так с ним обойтись, он принадлежит ему и больше никому. Дойдя до бара, в голове Сэма билась только одна мысль найти Дина, вернуть в мотель и привязать к кровати, что бы он больше никуда не смог уйти. Распахнув двери бара, и оглядев толпу в попытках увидеть брата.  
Через пару минут Сэм заметил его целующегося около бильярдного стола брата. Глаза Сэма залила пелена злости и гнева.  
\- Уйди он него - он с силой отшвырнул девушку от ошеломленного брата – быстро.  
\- Сэм, ты чего. Веди себя прилично – Дин зашипел на брата, который провожал девушку яростным взглядом.  
Встретившись взглядом с Сэмом, Дин увидел на секунду в них зловещую черноту.  
\- Сэмми, давай пойдем отсюда - Дин потянул Сэма к выходу.  
\- Зачем же Дин, давай развлечемся – спокойный голос Сэма был страшней, чем его злость – Тебе же здесь там нравиться – Сэм наступал на Дина, и зажал его в угол.  
\- Сэм, ты что делаешь – Дин с опаской смотрел по сторонам - Прекрати, давай уйдем.  
\- А мне казалось, ты был не против, когда та блондинка целовала тебя, - Сэм кивнул головой в сторону опешившей девушки.  
Сэм наклонился к губам Дина и поцеловал его.  
Схватит Дина за руку, Сэм потащил его в мотель.

***  
Пока они шли до мотеля, Сэм решил, что Дин идёт недостаточно быстро, поэтому он повернулся и схватил брата за руку.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? Отпусти меня!  
Сэм только улыбнулся и шлёпнул брата по ягодице:  
— Обязательно.  
Сэм ускорил шаг, словно не замечая сопротивления Дина — сказывалась демоническая кровь. Когда они оказались у мотеля, он открыл дверь ногой, прошёл к кровати и толкнул брата на матрас. Дин попытался встать, но Сэм улёгся на него сверху, попутно избавляясь от препятствия в виде застёгнутой молнии на джинсах. Дин лишь глухо застонал, когда Сэм прикусил кожу на шее, а потом прошёлся по ней языком, словно успокаивая.  
— Я хотел дать тебе время, Дин. Хотел, чтобы всё было несколько иначе, но ты не сам всё испортил. Кто тебя просил устраивать эту глупую девичью истерику? Теперь, я возьму то, что принадлежит мне, то есть тебя, моя радость.  
Сэм лизнул кончиком языка мочку уха Дина, а потом прикусил. Дин выгнулся под ним, уже ничего не соображая, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы, наконец, прикоснуться к голой коже Сэма, ощутить её тепло.  
Сэм содрал с него рубашку, а потом и джинсы вместе с бельём и чуть отстранился, любуясь открывшейся перед ним картиной. Дин лежал, прикрыв глаза, чуть закусив нижнюю губу, и представлял собой нечто необыкновенно соблазнительное. Сэм наклонился и поцеловал его, а потом избавился от своей одежды и лег рядом с братом. Он поглаживал кожу брата, она была нежной и тёплой. Сэму хотелось прижать Дина к себе крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать, а ещё выколоть глаза каждому, кто посмеет бросить любопытный взгляд на его собственность.  
Сэм повернул Дина на бок, устроился у него за спиной, прошёлся руками по животу и груди, прихватил один сосок, а потом зажал его. Дин взвизгнул от удивления и попытался стукнуть брата локтем в рёбра.  
— Хватит играться, Сэмми. Я не кукла из секс-шопа!  
— Конечно, нет, братишка.  
Сэм ухватил брата за бедро и, согнув одну ногу Дина, прижал её к груди брата.  
— Эй, Сэм, ты чего…ай!  
Сэм облизал свой палец, развёл брату ягодицы и скользнул внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление. Дин выгнулся и сделал попытку отстраниться, но Сэм крепко прижимал его к себе.  
— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, но в первый раз обязательно будет кровь, Дин.  
— Ты рехнулся! Отпусти меня, Сэм!  
— Нет.  
Дин начал вырываться, но его слабые попытки успехом не увенчались, Сэм был намного сильнее его. А потом он задел какую-то точку внутри Дина, и старший смог только открыть рот, беззвучно застонав, и уронить голову на подушку. Сэм усмехнулся и добавил второй палец, разрабатывая брата. Когда он решил, что хватит, то увлажнил слюной свой член, несколько раз сделал движение вверх-вниз, осторожно ввёл в Дина головку, а потом одним резким толчком вошёл полностью. Его брат вскрикнул и вцепился в простынь, боль была невероятно сильной первое мгновения, его словно кипятком изнутри обожгло. Но вскоре Сэм снова нашёл его простату, и боль исчезла, уступив место наслаждению. Сэм обхватил член Дина рукой и за несколько секунд довёл брата до завершения — Дин кончил ему в ладонь. Сделав несколько толчков, Сэм последовал за ним.  
Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Сэм водил пальцем по бедру брата.  
— И что это было? — Дин поднял голову с плеча брата и сонно посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Ты — мой.  
Сэм провёл пальцем между ягодиц Дина, и старший вздрогнул и поморщился. Сэм улыбнулся — у него на пальцах была кровь.  
— А ведь я лишил тебя девственности.  
Дин покраснел и ударил Сэма в плечо:  
— Сучка.  
Сэм наклонил голову и укусил Дина за плечо.  
— Мой. Мой. Мой.  
Дин только кивнул в ответ и снова устроил голову у Сэма на груди, он больше ни в чём не сомневался: Сэм завладел и его душой и телом.

2 часть

Получив сообщение смс от Бэлы, Дин растерялся, так как он просто не знал, что ему делать. С одной стороны, он не мог проигнорировать просьбу о помощи, а с другой понимал, что Сэм будет в бешенстве. Поэтому Дин решил действовать тайно, улучив момент, когда Сэм бы занят нахождения им новой охоты, Дин тихо выскользнул из мотеля, и отправился к месту встречи.  
Бэла сидела за барной стойкой и улыбалась, она совсем не выглядела потерянной и угнётённой, как ему показалось, судя по голосу в телефоне.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дин, садясь рядом.  
Бэла улыбнулась:  
— Просто соскучилась.  
Дин так и замер с открытым ртом. Он начал закипать, эта сучка опять играла в свои дурацкие игры.  
— Соскучилась? Тогда, что означают сопли, которые ты размазывала по телефону?  
Бэла пододвину к Дину бутылку пива, и пожала плечами:  
— Я просто решила, что нам будет весело вместе. Ты разве против?  
Дин сделал глоток и внимательно посмотрел на воровку:  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Это, правда, что Сэмми теперь играет за другую команду?  
— Если ты скажешь ещё хоть слово…. — договорить Дин не успел, в ушах вдруг зашумело, в глазах потемнело. Он из последних сил шепнул: «Что за хрень?» и вырубился. Бэла улыбнулась и достала телефон. Пол дела было сделано.

***  
Сэм почувствовал странную боль в области груди. Он поднял голову из книжных завалов и позвал брата. Ответом ему была тишина, это не на шутку встревожило Сэма.  
— Дин, ты где?  
Старшего в номере не было, Сэм выругался, прикидывая как Дину удалось уйти незамеченным. Телефон тоже не отвечал, лишь автоответчик монотонно повторял слова: «Я сейчас не могу ответить, оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню». Боль становилась всё сильнее. Сэм напрягся, концентрируя все силы на том, чтобы обнаружить следы брата. Сквозь туман он почувствовал слабые признаки брата, где-то за городом. Он встречался с кем-то. Сэм нахмурился и ударил кулаком по стене:  
— Бэла! Ну, доберусь же я до тебя, тварь!  
Сэм быстро начал швырять вещи в сумку. Потом схватил с тумбочки телефон, ключи от Импалы, и вышел на улицу. Хорошо, что Дин не воспользовался машиной. Хотя, что он такого собрался делать, что бросил свою детку с Сэмом? Это младшему предстояло выяснить, разломив череп этой уже сучки.  
***  
Бэла нашел Сэм быстро, она лежала на кровати, и считала денежки, когда дверь номера слетела с петель, и на пороге появился Сэм.  
— Мне сразу свернуть тебе башку, или дать шанс?  
Бэла вскочила с кровати и, схватив с тумбочки пистолет, направила его на Сэма.  
— Не рыпайся, один раз я тебя уже подстрелила. Не испытывай моё терпение, и ввали отсюда.  
Глаза у Сэма в один миг почернели, он кровожадно улыбнулся, прищурился, и пистолет в руках Бэлы медленно стал разворачиваться в её сторону. Лицо девушки исказилось от страха, она слышала о том, что Сэм теперь способен на многое, но считала, что это просто слухи, не более. Сейчас было ясно, что она очень сильно ошибалась.  
— Я могу заставить тебя спустить курок, и тогда твои мозги украсят стену. Лучше скажи, где Дин.  
— Я не знаю.  
Бэлу впечатало в стену.  
— Не правильный ответ. – гаркнул Сэм - Где Дин?  
Девушка почувствовала, что её вот-вот разорвет на части. Она закусила губу, и тут же почувствовала металлический вкус крови. Она закричала, а потом захрипела:  
— Отпусти, и я скажу.  
Сэм сжалился, и чуть ослабил хватку:  
— Так-то лучше.  
— Мне заплатили за то, что я заманила его в ловушку. Я подсыпала ему снотворное в пиво, а потом передала одному парню. Вот и всё.  
Сэм едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не прикончить Бэлу прямо сейчас.  
— Кто заплатил?  
— Ты мне не поверишь.  
— А ты рискни.  
— Девчонка. Ей лет 12.  
Сэм зашипел, и отпусти Бэлу. Та кулём свалилась на пол.  
— Лилит. Ты передала Дина Лилит! Ты ответишь за это.  
Бэла закричала, когда почувствовала, что из её глаз течёт кровь.  
— Будет забавно наблюдать за тем, как ты будешь жить дальше, - Сэм сильнее сжал руку в кулак. – Я исправлю ошибку твоих родителей, и сам отучу тебя воровать  
Оставив Бэлу истекать кровью, Сэм вышел из комнаты. Боль в груди становилась всё нестерпимей: ему нужен был Дин, и как можно скорее! Иначе он умрёт.

***

Очнулся Дин с ужасной головной болью. С трудом открыв глаза, он понял, что был привязан к стулу. Дин чувствовал ужасную слабость во всем теле. Первой мыслью Дина была «Эта сучка Бэла, что-то подсыпала мне в пиво» и сразу же пришло осознание того, что он оставил Сэма одного. Чееерт! Ведь Сэм будет его искать. Новая попытка вырваться опять ни к чему не привела, веревки по прежнему сдерживали его, и очевидно не собирались поддаваться, и Дину нечего не оставалось, как начать осматривать помещение, в котором его угораздило оказаться. Он находился в плохо освещенной комнате, его руки, и ноги были привязаны к стулу. «Ну, что ж Дин, ты в полном дерме». Не успел он озвучит эту мысль вслух, как дверь со скрипом отворилась, и вошли трое здоровых мужиков, а следом за ними в комнату прошла маленькая девочка.  
\- Дин Винчестер. Рада нашему знакомству.  
\- Лилит! Извини, малышка, но ты слишком мала для меня, – Дин усмехнулся. – Лучше позови свою мамочку, и я с ней поворкую.  
\- Все хохмишь, Дин. – Лилит развернулась к одному здоровяку, и тот ударил Дина прямо в живот. – Желание посмеяться еще осталось?  
\- Сучка! – из-за удара у Дина перехватило дыхание – Что ты хочешь?  
\- Вот это уже другой разговор. От тебя я ничего не хочу, но ты будешь играть роль приманки.  
\- Приманки? Сэм на это не купится. – голос Дина звучал уверенно, хотя сам он не был так уверен в этом. Сэм конечно и стал сильнее, но кто знает, что будет, когда он столкнется с Лилит.  
\- Еще как купится. И спорю он уже на пол пути сюда. А ты Дин пока посиди здесь. – Лилит отошла к двери. Один из ее амбалов подошел к Дину, и вырубил его одни ударом.  
\- Так то лучше. Пойдемте мальчики, нам надо подготовиться к встречи гостя.

***

Весь путь, который Сэм проделал на Импале до здания, где держали Дина, окрасился для Сэма в красный цвет. Кровь стучала в голове, и перед глазами была пелена злости. В груди напрочь засела острая боль. «Дин, ты только держись. Я порву ее в клочья, если она что-то с тобой сделает» На обдумывания плана у Сэма не было времени, в голове лишь стучала одно имя Дин-Дин-Дин. Вдали показалось здание, и Сэм остановил машину. Выйдя из машины, он направился к входной двери. Он идет искать брата и пускай берегутся те, кто встанет на его пути. В доме была абсолютная тишина. Сэм постоял, прислушиваясь, стараясь услышать хоть шорох. Ничего. Тишина. Осмотрев комнаты, и не найдя Дина, Сэма охватила паника. Он чувствовал, что Дин где-то здесь, но не мог его найти. Уже почти готовый взорвать весь дом к чертям, как прямо перед ним появилась Лилит.  
\- Ты! – Сэм двинулся на нее, с намереньем придушить голыми руками.  
\- Тише, тигр – Лилит подняла руку, и отбросила Сэма к стене. – Ты же хочешь увидеть своего брата живым.  
\- Что тебе нужно? Если ты что-то сделала с Дином я разорву тебя на куски.  
\- Не волнуйся он жив, и почти здоров. Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку. За последнее время очень много демонов вдруг поняли, что Предводителем должен стать ты. Видимо наша общая знакомая Руби постаралась.  
\- А при чем тут я? Я не собираюсь становиться ничем предводителем.  
\- Я знаю, Сэмми, знаю. Поэтому и предлагаю сделку. Демоны еще те бюрократы. Ты должен подписать документ об отказе. Ты на данный момент единственный потомок Азазеля, уж я постаралась, и уничтожила их. Так что претендентов только двоя. Ты и я.  
\- А если я не подпишу?  
\- Тогда будем говорить по-другому – белки глаз Лилит стали полностью белыми и откуда-то с подвала начали доноситься стоны, и крики боли.  
\- Дииин! Сука не смей его трогать - в ту же секунду от Сэма волнами пошла сила. Лилит отбросило к стене. Сэм рванулся в подвал, и увидел Дина привязанного к стулу, всего в крови.  
\- Дин!  
\- Сэмми! Это ты? – Дин силился поднять голову, но не мог.  
\- Тише, Дин. Спокойно. – Сэм отвязал брата и помог тому подняться. – Пошли я держу тебя.  
Поднявшись наверх перед дверью их, встретила Лилит.  
\- Далеко собрались мальчики?  
\- Уйди с дороги – Сэму хватило просто взгляда в сторону Лилит и ту откинула в сторону – Я с тобой позже разберусь.  
\- Ты сам решил свою судьбу и судьбу своего брат, Сэм. Мы еще встретимся.  
\- Буду ждать.  
Сэм удобней подхватил брата, который все же потерял сознание, и потащил к Импале.

***

Сэм привёз брата в мотель, дотащил до номера, уложил на кровать, раздел. Потом направился в ванную, где разбил лампочку, пока искал аптечку. Наконец, он вернулся в номер и стал протирать раны Дина сначала мокрым полотенцем, потом перекисью, мазью от боли. Наложив повязки, на самые глубокие ранки, Сэм разделся и улёгся рядом с братом, прижавшись лбом у его плечу. Дин дышал ровно и глубоко, иногда поскуливая от боли. Сэм глубоко вздохнул, размышляя о том, что о секс придётся на какое-то время забыть — Дин сейчас больше напоминал жертву асфальтного катка, нежели секси-боя. И потом, не всё было так просто. Сэм положил руку брату на сердце и прислушался. Ту-тук-тук. — это сердце Дина, оно бьётся размерено и спокойно. Но Сэм слышит ещё одно тихое сердцебиение и улыбается. Сердцебиение маленького существа. Дин кое-как разлепляет сонные глаза и спрашивает:  
— Сэмми?  
Сэм целует Дина в кончик носа и снова улыбается. Ему хочется перевернуть брата и оттрахать его по полной программе, но Дин сейчас не просто не получит удовольствия от этого, а будет скулить и сжиматься от боли. Сэму такой вариант не подходит.  
— Спи  
Дин начинает ворочаться, но никак не может найти удобную позу, поэтому Сэм обречённо вздыхает, обхватывает Дина за талию и очень осторожно устраивает его на себе. Оказывается, и демоны способны быть сентиментальными.  
Так они и лежать, Дин – уснув, устроив голову на груди брата и сладко посапывая во сне, и Сэм – поглаживая Дина по спине, слушая как в унисон стучат уже три сердца, и радуясь жизни. А ведь их первый секс оказался более чем плодотворным. Осталось только прикончить Лилит и всё будет совсем отлично.

3 часть.

Дин быстро пошёл на поправку, во многом благодаря заботе Сэма. Младший в один момент превратился в курицу-наседку, он не позволял брату вставать с кровати в течение нескольких дней, заставлял его есть с ложечки ненавистный бульон, пить горьковатый отвар из целебных трав и праздно тратить время. Всё это жутко злило охотника, который не мог представить жизни без движения, опасности, адреналина и любимой детки, на которую, в связи с последними событиями тоже был временно наложен мораторий. А главное, понять причину суеты и мельтешения было не просто: он и раньше влипал в неприятности, становился жертвой побоев и участником таких заварушек, что отголоски их слышно было даже на дне Марианской впадины. И тут такой поворот событий!  
— Может, хватит уже?  
— Ты о чём, — спросил зануда с длинной чёлкой, вечно лезущей на глаза, опускаясь на пол перед кроватью брата и скрещивая по-турецки ноги.  
— Бегать вокруг меня, от твоих кульбитов уже в глазах рябит!  
Новоявленный Предводитель склонил голову на бок и принялся открывать банку с яблочным пюре, высунув от усердия язык. При этом на его мордочке застыло такое выражение, словно он собирался стереть с лица земли целый город, а не расправиться с одним единственным противников — производителем детского питания, придумавшем такие тугие крышки. Как же их снимать, чёрт возьми?!  
— Сэм! — рявкнул вконец измученный пациент, наморщив веснушчатый нос, — что ты делаешь?  
Ответа не последовало, зато в ванной со звоном разбилось зеркало: всё-таки не совладав с эмоциями, сверхсильный демон решил выразить их таким образом. Дин чертыхнулся, наклонился над кроватью и забрал у брата злосчастную банку, мягко надавил на крышку и чуть повернул её в сторону, та поддалась и отвернулась: за то время, что Охотник вернул чудо – продукт младшему и повторил вопрос:  
— Что происходит?  
Заботливо протянув Дину баночку вместе с маленькой пластиковой ложечкой, Сэм лучезарно улыбнулся и выдал:  
— Матери моего ребёнка нервничать не полагается.  
Баночка выпала из ослабевших рук Винчестера, и её содержимое растеклось по полу живописной лужей.

***  
Убедить брата в том, что у него нет галлюцинаций, и что всё происходит на самом деле, было очень сложно. Охотник заперся в ванной и отказывался выходить, ссылаясь на помутнение рассудка и расстройство слуха. В итоге антихристу мирового значения пришлось разнести дверь в щепки, взять любимого на руки и утащить на кровать: там, где он предпочёл прятаться весь пол был усеян мелкой острой крошкой разбитого зеркала, что навлекало угрозу на босые ноги старшего. Дин сопротивлялся, как мог, пытаясь врезать брату в ухо, но получалось как-то не очень. Всё-таки Сэм был намного сильнее, да и чёрный блеск в глазах не позволял старшему ни на миг забыть о том, что с мелким шутки плохи. Странно, что он вообще столько терпел.  
— Успокойся.  
— Убери от меня руки!  
— Дин, если ты не прекратишь дёргаться, я тебя свяжу.  
Сказано это было таким тоном, что охотник тут же присмирел и обмяк, уткнувшись носом в подушку: стальные нотки в голосе младшего здорово его напугали, слишком свежа была память о мужиках, избивавших его, слабого, беспомощного, связанного. С демонами шутить опасно, даже если они — братья.  
— Дин.  
Молчание.  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул, моргнул, прогоняя чёрную дымку, он не хотел напугать свою драгоценность ещё больше, и, наклонившись, поцеловал брата в шею:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Снова молчание.  
Очередной поцелуй и тихий шепот:  
— Пожалуйста, Дин.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сломить сопротивление зеленоглазой прелести, он повернул голову и взглянул на демоническое недоразумение, выглядевшее сейчас словно нашкодивший щенок:  
— Ты это серьёзно? Я, что, жду ребёнка?  
Вместо ответа Сэм взял Дина за руку и приложил к животу охотника, закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Губы старшего приоткрылись от удивления, когда с помощью любимого Предводителя он услышал тихое сердцебиение. Маленькое сердечко.  
— Невероятно.  
— Наш ребёнок, — гордо заявил Сэм.  
Дин ещё немного послушал ставший в один миг родным звук и вдруг совершенно счастливо улыбнулся, опуская свою руку чуть ниже:  
— Чувствуешь? Кажется, он не один.  
Теперь пришла очередь Сэма удивляться.

***  
Беременность Дина протекала отлично. Старший Винчестер стал похож на колобка уже к пятому месяцу и жутко расстраивался по этому поводу. Он капризничал, раздавал Сэму бесконечные указания и смешно надувал губки, когда брат пытался ему отказать. Не смотря на всю свою демонскую силу Сэму было очень сложно сказать Дину «нет».  
\- Я хочу мороженое.  
Сэм невольно зажмурился:  
\- Дин, сейчас три часа ночи.  
\- Но я хочу мороженого! Ты должен купить мне мороженое, или я решу, что ты меня не любишь.  
Сэм устало вздохнул, спустил босые ноги на пол, поёжился от холода и поплёлся на кухню, в след ему раздалось обиженное: «Сэм!»  
\- Что такое?  
Дин расплылся в улыбке:  
\- А поцелуй?  
Сэм вернулся, поцеловал Дина, увидел, как глаза брата засветились от счастья, и подумал, что ради этой улыбки он готов идти за мороженым в три часа ночи.  
Их жизнь наладилась, мир вокруг засветился новыми красками. Покой, умиротворение, любовь. Да, Сэм всё так же оставался могущественным демоном, другие сверхъестественные твари обходили его стороной, а зависимость от присутствия в непосредственной близости от него брата с каждым днём становилась всё сильнее. Но это уже не так волновало и заботило: у него была цель сохранить семью, защитить любимого человека, спрятать его от всех проблем и тревог, оградить от ужасов надвигавшейся войны с Лилит, которая не успокоиться, пока не упокоиться с миром или без оного.  
Пришло время поставить последнюю точку. А для этого ему понадобиться Руби.

Такой ужасной смерти земля ещё не видывала. Кажется, горело даже небо, таким сильным было зарево пожара, распустившего свои огненные языки ввысь, уничтожающего всё на своём пути. Маленькая церквушка была сплошь усеяна искореженными трупами с вырванными глазами, вывороченной челюстью, с обрезанным носом. Издевательство явно продолжалось не один час, люди пытались убежать, но разве можно скрыться от Предводителя, вступившего в свою законную должность? Ответ, как уже понятно, отрицательный. Спастись не по силам никому.  
Среди этого хаоса, нагромождения безграничных страданий и ужаса стояли двое: маленькая девочка с залапанными в крови волосами и вытекшими глазами, беспрестанно всхлипывающая, и огромный широкоплечий мужчина с длинной спутанной чёлкой, свисающей подпалёнными прядями на лом. Тёмноволосый держал девчушку одной рукой за плечо, а другую запустил прямо её в живот, перебирая внутренности длинными пальцами музыканта.  
— Больно?  
В ответ раздался лишь сдавленный всхлип.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что больно. Теперь подумай, каково было мне, когда я слушал беспомощные крики своего soul mate. Смею тебя заверить, это не было даже не половину так ужасно, как сейчас тебе. Это было гораздо-гораздо хуже. И я хочу дать тебе шанс почувствовать, что это такое. Настоящая боль.  
В отблеске пламени были чётко различимы абсолютно чёрные глаза мужчины. Он садистки улыбнулся и потянул рукой за тонкую трубочку кишечника, наматывая его себе на кулак, вытягивая, словно верёвку наружу. Крик Лилит было слышно даже в преисподней.

Договориться с Руби о том, что она побудет Дином и посторожит его сон, пока он устраняет маленькую неприятность в виде разбушевавшегося демона, было совсем просто. Демоница тряхнула светлыми волосами и усмехнулась:  
— Вырви её глаза за меня.  
Так оно и случилось.  
Сэм притворился, что готов подписать чёртов уговор, он даже пришёл в выбранную девчушкой ритуальную церковь совсем один. Только разве ему нужна была помощь? Он расправился с Лилит в одиночку. Уничтожил и испепелил церковь. А потом вернулся в номер, принял душ и лёг на кровать рядом с братом, поглаживая его по круглому животу:  
— Теперь никто не обидит вас. Потому что я так сказал.

Эпилог.

Сэм перевернул брата на живот и одним скользящим движением вошёл в него, доводя до исступления, сводя с ума. Мир разлетелся в невероятном оргазме миллионом сверкающих осколков.  
— Ты — мой.  
— Слушай, — Дин улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы брата, — мы уже больше двухсот лет вместе. Когда ты устанешь это повторять?  
— Никогда, ты — МОЙ, мой наркотик, без которого я не смогу.  
Он властно прижал охотника к кровати и произнёс:  
— Давай ещё раз, пока Бэки не проснулась.  
И пока Винчестеры вершили своё сладкое «тёмное» дело, в кроватке сладко посапывала зеленоглазая девчушка, как две капли воды похожая на Дина. Их 12 ребёнок. И далеко не последний. 

Конец.


End file.
